y a pesar de los años seguimos sintiendo lo mismo
by Son.Chumin
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta era novios pero por causas personales y colegiales se separaron para poder estudiar ella a estados unidos y el en japón esperando su regreso... el dijo cosas de las cuales se va arrepentir y en pieza a una nueva vida dejándola a ella en el olvido... pero ella vuelve después de 7 años que pasara con vegeta... volverá ese sentimiento que cree yo haber olvidado
1. Chapter 1

**Y a pesar de los años seguimos sintiendo lo mismo **

Esta es mi nueva historia, espero les guste trato de hacerlo mejor cada día, es una de mis primeros escritos, se que voy atener errores pero tratare de remediarlos… disfruten dejen reviews significan mucho y soy gratis :3

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

**Prologo…**

Era un día triste pero ala vez emocionante, en una playa de la ciudad de Japón, un grupo de preparatoria estaba en su fiesta de graduación en la cual todos partirían a diferentes rumbos, dejando a sus amigos en el olvido, prometiendo que llamarían una y otra vez con tal de hablar, pero en la actualidad ninguna lo aria.

Este es el mismo caso de dos jóvenes enamorados, cada uno tomaría un rumbo diferente al otro, uno ala derecha y el otro la izquierda…

Ambos estaban recostados en la arena de la playa, un silencio mortal los acompañaban solo las olas daban un ligero sonido relajante, ambos con la mirada en frente apreciando el paisaje…

—Entonces…esto será…el adiós—dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es lo correcto—dijo el sin sentimiento alguno.

—Tanto tiempo y no demuestras nada Vegeta, pensé que habías cambiado—dijo al momento de que una lagrima traicionera escapaba sin pedir permiso.

—Bulma…no es eso…sabes que es lo mejor para nosotros—dijo el al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la lagrima con su dedo pulgar.

— ¿Por qué? —

—No comprendo—dijo el

—siempre debe ser perfecto Vegeta, porque no te arriesgas, vive los peligros aun que en un futuro nos arrepentiremos, Vegeta vive el momento—dijo ella con un tono de amargura

—No, siempre quieres ver en mi alguien que no soy Bulma, yo no soy así y no planeo serlo—suspiro y dijo— lo mejor seria dejarlo aquí tu te iras a Estados Unidos y yo me quedare aquí no hay futuro Bulma entiéndelo—dijo el con un tuno autoritario.

—pero…pero—dijo ella con lagrimas en sus azules ojos.

—lo siento pero aquí terminamos...Somos lo que fue—dijo de manera definitiva.

—entonces me largo—dijo ella se levanto de la arena y se fue corriendo y el seguía sentado pensando en su decisión…

Es lo mejor para nosotros, Bulma, tu te iras a Estados Unidos a empezar de nuevo, nueva vida, nueva tu, yo en cambio me quedare aquí esperando en tu regreso porque eres la única que hizo sentirme de esta manera, enamorado, lo siento pero era necesario, te abrías quedado si hubiera sido lo contrario…lo siento…fue lo mejor.

Susurro para si—Fue lo mejor…

Un compañero se acerco a el diciendo que ya era hora de retirarse de la playa, la fiesta habia terminado, pero le dijo…

—Váyanse sin mi, mi casa no esta lejos me iré solo…—dijo sin quitar la mirada de las olas…

Y así los estudiantes partieron, a excepción de uno…quedando solo pero dudando de su decisión…

Los días pasaron y llego el día en que Bulma partiría se sentía destrozada por su ruptura, aun que pudiera tener a cualquier hombre ella solo amo a Vegeta, solo a el.

Estaba en el aeropuerto con su mejor amigo el cual estaba profundamente enamorado de ella pero como dije ella no sentía nada por el…

—yamcha ya te lo dije tu no me gustas lo siento—decía ella tratando de ser flexible.

—lose Bulma pero si me dieras la oportunidad créeme seria lo mejor que me pueda pasar…

—yamcha, yo, no se que decir —decía ella.

—no digas nada, solo déjate llevar—se inclino a ella, juntando sus labios con los de ella…no era como lo esperaba no encontraba esa chispa que tenia con Vegeta simplemente nadie lo remplazaría…

En otra parte del aeropuerto se encontraba Vegeta con una rosa, lo habia pensado hace días, no la dejaría marcharse le confesaría, le rogaría para que se quedara, aun que fuera muy egoísta de su parte, no podía vivir sin ella.

Justo cuando visualizo su silueta, esa silueta que lo volvía loco, esos ojos azules como zafiros… toda ella era perfecta, pero no estaba sola y lo peor de todo no estaban en una posición muy reconformarte, estando a pasos de ella dispuesto a recuperarla decirle que el la seguía amando, pero no pudo, ella se estaba besando con un tipo, según su cuestionamiento, era su mejor amigo, esa sabandija basando a su novia, o mejor dicho ex novia no tenia derecho a ello, pero hace pocos días se derrumbaba y hoy la ve besándose, retrocedió unos pasos, le dolía, era un golpe bajo, su furia era insoportable quería golpearlo pero simplemente se marcho…

El se alejo y segundos después ella hizo lo mismo, ella en un avión y el hacia la salida, justo cuando iba a subir al avión voltio haber el exterior su hogar su ciudad y justo visualizo aun hombre fuerte con un peinado peculiar, era Vegeta traía una rosa, pero que aria ahí solo pudo pensar en que venia por ella, pero porque el motivo de su alejamiento no lo sabia…

La aeromoza le pidió que entrara al avión porque retardaba el vuelo y ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza. Y en un susurro dijo…

—siempre te amare—

**CONTINUARA …**


	2. te extraño mas que ayer ¿?

Capitulo: #1

Te extraño más que ayer ¿?

Bueno, hola gente agradezco sus reviews me motiven a seguir me alegra que les este gustando a:

fernanda

Ducalintricolor

Juniver

JuliBB

moiraDBZ

bulmitaouji

Gracias me ayudan mucho a seguir y gracias por dejar reviews ya sabe son bienvenidos que no les de pena…

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

TE EXTRAÑO MAS QUE AYER ¿?

A pasado un año desde la partida de ella y el sigue con la esperanza de su llegada, pero como sabemos nada es para siempre, pero el quiere olvidar la, pero sin embargo no ha podido ¿Por qué? Simple el la ama…

Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia… es algo que no lo va a separar, pero ella pensara lo mismo…

Vegeta se encontraba en su casa, justamente en su alcoba, acostado sobre su cama, en posición boca arriba, su mirada en el techo pensando en el ayer y en el ahora…

—Es demasiado cursi para mi, pero desde tu partida siento un hueco en el corazón como si, sin ti no hubiera mañana, mis días no soy alegres, retadores, simplemente son normales…me pregunto si pensaras en mi o ya me abras dejado en el olvido—después de un largo suspiro dijo— soy un patético idiota y además cursi—dijo—maldita bruja que me hiciste para pensar así…te amo Bulma Brief y así como sigo moriré solo.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta…

—toc…toc… Vegeta se te esta asiendo tarde para el colegio—dijo una voz gruesa y demandante. (Vegeta padre)

—si ya se… ya voy—dijo el desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se levanto de la cama, salio de su habitación, desayuno en el comedor con su padre y hermano (Tarble) luego del desayuno se marcho al colegio sin remedio y sin ganas de estudiar quería quedarse en su habitación pudriéndose y pensando en ella, solo en ella, cuanto la extrañaba y peor aun el no sabia si ella lo extrañaba…

Llego al colegio antes de darse cuanta de ello entro al dicho colegio ya conocía todo la estancia de pies a cabeza no se preocupo en levantar la mirada hacia el pasillo, camino y camino pero al momento de unos pasas de llegar a su casillero, sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho y callo por el impacto con los ojos cerrados, estaba que echaba humo se paro y abrió lo ojos pero al ver de quiera se quedo sin habla era un chica, con unos preciosos ojos azules que lo hacían perderse en ellos, su cabello dorado corto, su piel blanca que hacia resaltar su belleza natural, esa chica lo hacia recordar aquella chica de ojos azules y cabello de igual manera azul, a su Bulma, su mujer…

—Fíjate por donde caminas—le dijo el a ella

—lo siento pero soy nueva en este colegio, serias tan amable de decirme en donde esta el salón 5 —dijo ella con una voz fría pero amable y dulce ala vez.

—no es mi problema si no sabes en donde esta ese salón—dijo el

—y crees que el mió si, porque soy nueva y no creo que tengo memorizado el colegio de memoria— dijo ella enojada.

Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado le dijo—pasillo derecho puerta tres—dijo el pero lo que ella no sabia es que el iba al mismo salón.

Ella no dijo nada y empezó a caminar y el la siguió.

El embozo una sonrisa e igual que ella…

A pasar los días se hicieron amigos, teniendo enguanta de sus gustos iguales, ambos eran fríos en cierto modo que se proponían, eran sarcásticos, entre otras cosas.

Pero esos días se hicieron meses y esos meses se hicieron en otro año.

Pera ella sentía algo mas por el que una simple amistad pero el sentiría lo mismo que ella...

Era una tarde en Japón y ambos amigos se encontraban en un café, ambos situados en una mesa justo enfrente de un gran ventanal y ella le dijo:

—Vegeta se que esta mal decirte esto pero, porque no la olvidas—dijo ella tratando de ser lo mas compresible.

—sigue con eso Ann, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no puedo, es frustrante— dijo el.

—Vegeta vamos ella de seguro no te recuerda han sido dos años ya te olvido vive tu vida, aquí con la gente que te quiere y te ama—dijo ella

—no quiero tu lastima Ann—

—no es lastima Vegeta por Dios—dijo ella casi a gritos

—Entonces que es— dijo el un tanto enojado e igual que ella

—no lo vez Vegeta yo siempre te e… amado—dijo ella y el solo abrió lo ojos en par—déjala ya en el olvido no sabes que estará asiendo el Estados Unidos, podría incluso estar acostándose con alguien y tu no podrías hacer nada al respecto— dijo en definitivo

—Eso es inaudito y no te permito que le hables así—dijo el con voz calmada

—dime ¿si o no podrías hacer algo ahora? …

-Ann ...

—Dímelo Vegeta ¿podrías?

—No—

—Entonces que te detiene a ti en rehacer tu vida—

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, ella pensaba en sus palabras ¨siempre te e amado¨ y el en lo que habia dicho su mejor amiga que en segundos atrás se le habia declarado, era cierto quien sabe que pudiera estar asiendo Bulma en Estados Unidos y entonces dijo…

—Te gustaría ser mi novia—en cierto modo ella era una persona única pero el en verdad la amaba.

—no hasta que en verdad me ames Vegeta… antes nada yo se que todavía amas a ella pero siempre seguiré siendo tu amiga—dijo ella

—gracias Ann—dijo el

Ella se levanto de la mesa y le dijo —de nada Vegeta pero cuando estés listo para volver a empezar aquí estoy— suspiro— como amiga y compañera— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Después de dicha platica entre amigos Vegeta pago la cuenta y regreso a su casa, ceno con su familia y se fue a su cuanto para hacer lo que siempre hacia… pensar en ella

—Lo siento Bulma pero te tengo que decir adiós…—suspiro— te amo pero tu y yo ya no somos nada tengo que vivir y empezar de nuevo, una vida nueva en la que tu no estas….

—LO SIENTO— serró sus ojos y se durmió…

Pasaron días e incluso semanas y en poco tiempo Vegeta y Ann se hicieron novios… el aprendió amar de nuevo, pero ella como estaría en Estados Unidos y que estaría asiendo ¿SUFRIENDO POR VEGETA?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo….

CONTINUARA…

bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo espero sus reviews adiós


	3. EL OLVIDO DE ELLA

Capitulo: #2

Bueno , hola gente agradezco sus reviews me motiven a seguir me alegra que les este gustando a:

**Sonia safiro **

Me alegra que te guste y si seguiré…

**Ducalintricolor**

Me alegra que te siga gustando….

**Bulmitaoji**

Gracias por comentar de nuevo, siendo tu la primera en mi fanfic gracias me alegra que te aya gustado…

**AYNAT DREAMS**

Hahaha solo es temporal a lo mejor no se, solo sigue leyendo

Con lo de Bulma y el bebe no se lo considerare...

Lo de vegeta bueno te explico... como a pasado un año obviamente volvió a ingresar de nuevo ala universidad solo que no puse pero pensé que era obvio lo siento si te arme duda en donde yo vivo usamos el termino colegio a lo que sea escolar... pero espero aclarar tu duda...

Bueno disfruta

Besos igual : 3

**Juniver**

Bueno es que Vegeta es un romántico hahaha

Y si Bulma lo sigue amando descúbrelo aquí abajo

Si Ann es 18 lo que pasa es que e visto ese nombre en ella y me gusto espero aclarar tu duda hazme lo saber…

Me alegra que les este gustando :3 me motivan a seguir en general me alegra que les guste y espero sus reviews al ver los que me dejaron me quede diciéndome: wooo esta chica hizo esta historia que me gusto mucho… enserio significa mucho para mi GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

EL OLVIDO DE ELLA…

Ella ve pasar el tiempo y las horas, acompañada de la soledad, queriendo estar excluida de la vida normal, queriendo estar en sueño infernal, pero como es de suponer no ha podido hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Muy fácil el, simplemente el.

Sabiendo en su interior que el mismo le dijo:

—lo siento pero aquí terminamos...Somos lo que fue—dijo de manera definitiva.

Es difícil vivir sin el pero es lo correcto, intento olvidarlo pero al verlo en el aeropuerto con una rosa, ahí, parado solo, no encuentro otra prueba de su amor, pero al no verlo agitando su mano diciéndome te amare por siempre, no se que creer, mi cabeza tiene una batalla en la cual ninguna sale victoriosa….

Tres años y yo como idiota en mi cuarto, soñando en el ayer y en el ahora.

Quiero olvidarlo pero no puedo ¿dios mió que hago?

En ese momento Bulma en su cuarto tirada en el piso, sus manos temblorosas y su rostro empapado de lagrimas esas gotas de cristal y el rimen escurrido dejando sus ojos azules resaltando, aquel brillo que tenia y ese mirar en olvido quedaron…

—QUE HAGO— maldiciendo y llorando hablaba sin contar el nudo en la garganta…

Esa noche y día, lloro, por el, solo por el ella quiere olvidarlo pero simplemente, no puede, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es amor verdadero?

No lo sabe, porque no tiene manera de demostrarlo…

Un día nuevo llego en Estados Unidos, una joven y hermosa chica se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, prendió su estereo y empezó a sonar la canción ¨ rosas ¨

Bulma en el cuarto de baño escuchaba atenta la canción, en cierto modo se familiarizaba con esa tonada…

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
__" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",__  
__nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,__  
__a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

**En esos tres años pensó que el volvería de modo inesperado, de igual manera que en el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas…**_**  
**__  
__Desde el momento en el que te conocí__  
__resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
__te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir__  
__que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

**Nunca a nadie en mi vida le habia dicho que teníamos el record del mundo en querernos, solamente a el…****  
**_  
__Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

**Con este párrafo me identificaba siempre te espere con la cara empapada, tenia la certeza que volverías por mi que me detendrías en el aeropuerto pero para mi desgracia no fue eso sino me dejaste marcharme…** __

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol__  
__me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
__con lo baratos que salen mi amor,__  
__qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

**Ese beso que estuvo apunto de matar, en aquella velada, pensé que significaba algo para ti pero simplemente fui un chiste para ti… **_****_

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,__  
__un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
__allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,__  
__y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.__  
_

**En esa noche en la playa, heriste mi corazón y diciéndome excusas que en cierta manera podrías resolver pero tú no hiciste nada ahora mira aquí sufriendo por ti…**

___Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."__  
_

**Me rompe el alma empezar que solo fui un juego para ti…**

___Y es que empiezo a pensar__  
__que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
__y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
__que los demás son sólo para olvidar...__  
_

**exacto eres mi amor primero esas citas tratando de olvidarte no e podido aquel beso de Yamcha me abrió los ojos en decirme que como tu no hay dos… **

___Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

**Adiós Vegeta pero tu nunca me quisiste como yo a ti… **

Tanto como el olvido a ella, ello intento hacer lo mismo que el olvidarlo…

Por que aquel amor era más rencor, dolor y desesperación que amor,

Esa flama que una vez estuvo prendida hoy se a extinguido sin el y sin ella.

Ambos prefirieron la desesperación, el camino libre que a luchar por uno y por el otro, mejor conocido como un amor de cobardes…

El día siguió para ella y para el, ella soltera pero no mal acompañada y el solo pero con una buena compañía ¨ su novia ¨

Los siente años se completaron y con ellos dos jóvenes ahora adultos,

Pero ninguno de ellos se recordaba por el simple echo de su olvido, eso mismo se dejaron en el olvido solo eran lo que fue…

Ahora viven en su vida con diferentes personas…

CONTINUARA…

Que tal, les gusto, espero su reviews… ahora unas preguntas para ustedes…

¿Quien será la nueva pareja de Bulma? Les afirmo que Yamcha no es ya que el esta en Japón, la verdad no me gusta esa pareja…

¿Qué piensan que paso con Vegeta? Aclaro a mí tampoco me agrada 18 como su pareja pero es necesaria…

¿Qué otra pareja de Dragón ball z te gusta? A mí la segunda es Gohan Y Videl, si te gusta la idea me gustaría subir un fanfic de ellos me gustaría tu opinión… ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS…_Bay besitos… _se que no estuvo muy extenso este capitulo pero apenas viene lo bueno….


	4. EL REGRESO

Capitulo: #3

Me alegra que sigan en mi historia en verdad, gracias a:

Duvalintricolor

MoiraDBZ

Bulmitaouji

Juniver

Angélica

Wooo! Que me digan que les provoque llanto, bueno eso es fabuloso, enserio me encanta que les guste la historia y mas con la canción, solo voy a comentar que muy rara vez voy a publicar canciones… sin mas disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

EL REGRESO…

Era un día en Estados Unidos, una joven peliazul se hallaba en el aeropuerto, junto con su mejor amigo y compañero de viaje…

—listo Raditz—dijo la peliazul, un poco nerviosa.

—claro hermosa, contigo hasta me voy caminando—dijo en un tono coqueto al ver el rostro de Bulma, dijo— era broma—finalizo.

Justo cuando iba hablar ella una voz la saco de si…

—pasajeros con destino a Japón presentarse en el área de despegue—repitió constantemente.

Ambos individuos hicieron lo indicado, Bulma en si estaba pensando en su interior…

Lista de pendientes…

llegar y hospedarme con mis padres.

presentar a Raditz (espero que mama, no piense que es mi novio)

instalarme en la compañía familiar.

SER FELIZ…

Estaban situados en sus lugares ella y su vista en la ventana y el junto a ella, Su mirada perdida en las nubes moverse, siempre fue feliz pero en su interior nunca fue lo suficiente… ¿por que?... no lo recuerda, en ella siente un vació, que pensaba que era normal, pero estará en lo cierto, su mejor amigo Raditz que el siempre le confeso amor así a ella, pero ella nunca le correspondió, ella aun que le parecía guapo y musculoso, no llego asentir mas que una amistad por el, y el simplemente acepto, su amor era mas grande hacia ella, que respetaría sus ordenes con tal de verla feliz…

El vuelo paso despacio, pero relajante, platicaban entre los dos, ella reía y el al verla sonreír, hacia lo mismo, llegaron al aeropuerto, ambos bajaron del avión, recogieron sus maletas, afuera del aeropuerto, pidieron un taxi,

El recorrido era hermoso, hace tanto tiempo que ella no tocaba su tierra natal, esa hermosa ciudad, playas, cafés Internet, restaurantes, su escuela, y pesar que volvería echa toda una mujer de 25 (la verdad no se calcular edades espero no sea una confusión). Hermosa, humilde, inteligente, y próximamente presidenta de la conocida , y su nuevo socio que era Raditz que se realizaría una unión con la empresa Ouji Hist. También una de las mas conocidas y exitosas, el tratado ya estaba hecho solo faltaba la junta para firmar los tratos…

Ambos jóvenes adultos llegaron ala casa de la muchacha y tocaron la puerta…

—toc…toc—esperaron varios segundos cuando fue abierta por una señora de cabello rubio y ojos claros— hola mama, cuanto tiempo—al momento de ver ala mujer que se fue hace siete, su madre la abrazo y beso.

—cuanto tiempo hija, pero pasa, pasa, buenas tardes joven usted debe ser…—dijo la señora para que el susodicho respondiera…

—Raditz—silencio—mucho gusto, soy uno de los representantes de la empresa Ouji Hist.

—hay pero que muchacho tan guapo, tu, debes ser el novio de Bulma verdad—dijo ella dejando a su hija aun lado y abrazando a Raditz, por el brazo—pero vamos entra que no te de pena querido…

Sonrojada—hay pero mama que ocurrencias dices, nomás somos amigos,

—oh lo siento querida, pero pasen tu padre los espera…

Las tres personas entraron ala mansión, el llamo a Raditz mientras ella iba a una de las habitaciones para hospedarse, al terminar de desempacar se cambio de ropa por una mas ligera, bajo ala sala, pero cuando llego Raditz no estaba, ya se habia marchado a su departamento.

En esa noche la familia Brief volvió hacer, eso, una familia, la noche paso tranquila y acogedora, los ruidos de la naturaleza eran una melodía y las estrellas acampadas de la luna era la única fuente de luz.

Un día nuevo llego en la corporación una joven se levanto de su cama y fue a darse una ducha caliente, hoy será el día de la junta que empezaba alas 12:00 de la tarde y eran las 9:50am. Al salir se fue a su guardarropa, hoy tendría que estar presentable, y más sin hoy la pondrían al mando en la junta.

Llevaba puesto un traje era una falda negra con una abertura atrás en forma de triangulo y una camisa blanca fajada en la falda los botones los llevaba desabrochados dejando un escote un poco revelador, unos tacones negros de 10cm, su cabello suelto que llegaba a sus hombros. Se veía hermosa, junto un poco de maquillaje, ya que su belleza era pura…

Bajo a desayunar junto a sus padres…

—buenos días mama, buenos días papa—dijo en una sonrisa sincera, sentándose en la mesa del comedor justo cuando lo robots sirvieran el desayuno…

—buenos días hija, te vez hermosa, nos marcharemos ala empresa, después de desayunar—ella solo asintió.

Todo el desayuno estuvo en silencio, Bulma desde anoche sentía una mala vibra, como un mal presentimiento lo ignoro y como su padre afirmo después del desayuno, se fueron ala corporación, llegaron, bajaron del auto, y se encaminaron ala empresa, entraron y todos los recibían con un saludo cordial, los trabajadores ya sabían del regreso de la hija del dueño y como tal la trataban.

Llegaron al salón de juntas era un cuarto elegante, habia una gran mesa que abarcaba la mayor parte del salón o habitación, sillas movibles, enfrente de ellas unas carpetas y botellas de agua, un gran pizarrón electrónico, se sentaron y a los pocos minutos llegaron todos los socios acepto cuatro de ellos y los mas importantes…

CONTINUARA…

Hola siento que sea un poco corto pero ando en eso de la escuela y estudio en horario vespertino y tengo tareas y mas que vienen exámenes, pero les dejo un capi nuevo, juro que el próximo será mas largo…

¿Quién creen que serán esos cuatro importantes que faltan? comenten gracias portado enserio me animan a seguir


	5. EL RENCUENTRO CON RETARDO

Capitulo: #4

Me alegra que sigan en mi historia en verdad, gracias a:

Duvalintricolor

ShadesRaditz

Theamuto

Moiradbz

Bulmitaouji

Juniver

Me alegra que les este gustando, primero que nada una disculpa pero no tenia tiempo de subir… solo afirmo que lo seguiré hasta que lo termine… no se preocupen y dejen reviews por fa :3

EL RENCUENTRO CON RETARDO…

Llegaron al salón de juntas era un cuarto elegante, habia una gran mesa que abarcaba la mayor parte del salón o habitación, sillas movibles, enfrente de ellas unas carpetas y botellas de agua, un gran pizarrón electrónico, se sentaron y a los pocos minutos llegaron todos los socios acepto cuatro de ellos y los mas importantes…

2 hora anteriormente…

—Vegeta apúrate que no llegaremos ala junta— decía una mujer joven de cabello rubio.

—por mi lárguense—decía enojado el cabello de flama.

—que te sucede Vegeta— interrogo la rubia

—Nada… solamente no quiero ir— dijo secamente

—entonces vamos sin ti, simplemente no te reconozco a veces Vegeta—dijo ella

—Mujer… sigues con lo mismo—el dijo

—simplemente me gustarla saber la razón—suspiro

—…—

—esta bien nos vemos en la noche…

El solo asintió con la cabeza de alguna manera no quería asistir a esa junta, no lo entendía, simplemente…

2 horas mas tarde…

La junta ya habia comenzado sin los mas importantes, pero ese mismo instante, llegaron los individuos…

—toc..Toc—toco Bardock

—Adelante— contesto el viejo Brief, con un apretón de manos y un abrazo se saludaron…

—lo siento Brief solo que tuvimos un contratiempo—dijo con disculpándose

—No hay problema, pónganse cómodos—en ese momento entro Bardock, Raditz, Tarble y Ann…—veo que falto Vegeta. —dijo el presidente de la empresa…

Ya todos en sus respectivos lugares contesto el mayor de los Ouji…

—No ya lo conoces pero viene…— en ese momento Bulma lo recordó, ese dolor de panza volvió, ese corazón palpitándose regreso, una sonrisa se hizo notar que a Raditz no paso de desapercibida, el conocía los motivos por esa sonrisa el sabia de la aventura amorosa de su primo y de Bulma, una ira le golpeo, estaba furioso pero aguanto las ganas de golpear a alguien, pero sin embargo no lo hizo tarde o temprano lo tendría que afrontar… pero Bardock siguió con sus palabras…

—No ya lo conoces pero viene…— (lo anterior) — viene nada mas y nada menos Ann… su comprometida….

No, no puede ser Vegeta se va a casar, porque, porque…

Un dolor en su pecho y ese dolor de estomago maravilloso se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza, que pensaba que la iba a esperar que el la seguiría amando.

Por otro lado Raditz, puso una sonrisa ahora si nadie se podría interponer con el y con Bulma aun que sentía mal por su amiga su primer amor, comprometido…

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta revelando a Vegeta.

El entro ala habitación con la esperanza de darle a Ann unos papeles de la junta que se le habían olvidado en casa.

Pero que fue lo que encontró aquellos ojos azules, esa silueta, ese cabello… no podía agonizar palabra alguna solo…

—Bulma…

Lo se extremadamente corto, lo siento pero el otro si va un poco mas largo juro… si son tan amables dejen reviews…. Recuerda son gratis y significan mucho… pon la historia en favorita :3….. se agradece

Son Chumin…

CONTINUARA


	6. con la cara en alto

Capitulo: #5

Me alegra que sigan en mi historia en verdad, gracias a:

alexaminya25

tu pregunta se ira resolviendo al paso de los capítulos no coman asías

bulmitaouji

gracias por tu halago me encanta que te guste es un honor tenerte de nuevo en mi humilde finc

Juniver

Tu tan tierna Juniver hahaha al paso de los capítulos se aclara me halaga tu comentario y me saco risas

Gracias por sus reviews me alientan creo que fue demasiado corto el anterior pero veo que les pareció muy bien me agrada y me gustan :3 gracias por apoyar esta historia ya que mi primera historia bueno fue un fracaso…

CON LA MIRADA EN ALTO

—Bulma…

El solo pudo contestar con esas simples palabras pero con un gran significado, el perdió la esperanza de ver esos ojos de cristal de nuevo esa mirada, pero sin embargo tubo la dicha de verlos de nuevo.

Que acaso este mundo y esta lógica tenia algo en su contra, todo esperanza, el vivir de nuevo, su vida nueva quedaba en la basura o que diablos pasa con esta absurda realidad…

El quería abrazarla basarla, decirle que a pesar de todo, de todo lo vivido, del todo fracaso ¨un te amo¨ nunca estuvo planeado es usar como una mentira, el trato de decirle que la amaba pero sin embargo el orgullo siempre gana y en este caso. El fue el ganador

Duele el alma duele ese temible silencio ese rencor esa mirada, esa forma tan absurda de recordad cosas que son del pasado…

E aquí como un idiota parado frente la puerta con una cara de desconcierto

Con la garganta en un nudo y sin embargo… te sigo amando pero este amor es prohibido… ¿Por qué? Porque yo tengo una vida en Japon que seguir, en la cual tu no estas escrita, no estas en mis planes y sin pensar sigues estando en mis pensamientos…

La sala se hizo en un silencio profundo hasta que cierta chica hablo.

—bueno Sr. Ouji se va a quedar parado ahí o va a entrar interrumpe la junta que en cierto modo incumbe en la suya de una manera obligatorio y mas que nada la ayudaría mucho, entonces ahorre los comentarios y decida— dijo ella.

Al momento de ver a Vegeta. Fue otra expectativa del mundo, esta bien, bueno estoy desconcertada, bueno en toda mi experiencia e aprendido tanto.

Algo e aprendido que el tiempo a pasado ya,

Y tantas cosas e vivido que hasta consejos puedo dar…

Pero el alma sufre siento asco en verlo así no quiero verlo quiero odiarlo, pero mi maldito corazón…

Me creo muy lista sin razón, pero me gana el corazón. Maldita sea que hago, no quiero volver a ver ese sufrimiento esas noches en vela. Ese dolor que en un momento creí extinguido. ¿dios mió que hago? Quiero ir me de esta absurda realidad quiero ser esa persona que en un momento de mi vida creí ver pero sin embargo aquí estoy como una in becil sin sentido a enfrentar el pasado con sus consecuencias y todo y que me llevo a cabo…

Vegeta comprometido con un tipa, bueno una chica sumamente guapa y sobre todo sexy…

Diablos como si el muy idiota me hubiera esperado, pero de que me quejo si nosotros no somos nada, pero sin embargo todo lo vivido y recordado no pasan de a un lado y este corazón se esta congelando.

Vegeta no me respondió seguía en trence que no me recordaba o esta impactado con mi belleza, ha si es eso tengo que ser lo mas comprensible no cualquier día vez a una chica inteligente y sumamente sexy y rica sobretodo rica… pero que carajo me pasa vamos desde cuando soy tan vulgar…

—creo que entrare si no le importa—contesto el, yo asentí y el muy maldito se sentó alado de su PROMETIDA pero que digo es normal, pero al ver ese saludo tan cariñoso y tan deseable, por un minuto quise ser yo aquella chica.

La junta al fin termino, se me hizo tan larga y tan lenta, y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mí cuarto tirarme ala cama y llorar como cuando era aquella chiquilla que su vida no valía sentido si no estaba el… solamente quería hacer eso.

Pero como habia comentado anteriormente, me nombraron presidenta de la y al momento de finalizar, todos pero todos incluyendo el pasaron a felicitarme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla no faltaba pero mi corazón se empezó a latir de una manera tan rápida que en cualquier momento iba atener un paro…

—felicidades pitufa— me dijo Raditz, el siempre me abrazaba y nunca quería soltarme y en este cazo correspondí con el mismo deseo…

—Gracias—susurre

—Interrumpo algo— dijo el

—En absoluto—dije recibiendo otra felicitación. Hasta que el hablo

—felicidades Bulma… — su nombre en sus labio sonaba tan seco, una punzada sentí en mí estómago.

—muchas gracias, Vegeta y de igual manera felicitaciones por tu compromiso—que hipócrita sonaba y sin embargo el no lo noto y no tenia el porque

—lo mismo digo, fue una grata sorpresa verte con Raditz— grata que, que haaa dios que asco me da, y una tristeza al máximo…—yo…yo gracias—dije tartamudeando, si el hizo su vida por que yo no.

En ese momento llago Raditz junto a Ann, ella se fue con el, y el la sujeto por la cintura, en cambio yo me acerque a Raditz y le dije…

—te amo…

El me miro y formo en sus labios una sonrisa torcida…

Se inclino y me dio un beso en los labios…

Espero y les aya gustado esto salio cuando llegue de ver bajo la misma estrella guaaauu se las recomiendo. Pero como dicen el libro es mejor pero la película fue fantástica…. Dejen reviews son agradecidos… me alegra que hayan puesto en seguir mi historia y en favorita es un honor para mi y me gustaría que subiera el numero muchas gracias nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y una pregunta…

¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

El mas acertado le hago un one-shot bueno si gustan de lo que quieran no es obligatoria bueno bye besos


	7. un dia en la empresa

Capitulo: #5

Me alegra que sigan en mi historia en verdad, gracias a:

Duvalintricolor: no te preocupes serán mas largos

alexaminya25: me alegra que ayas comentado de nuevo y me alegra que te guste.

Bulmitaouji: como siempre me halagan tus comentarios gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio y no soy tan grande :p

lula04gonzalez: hola lurdes yo soy Arely un gusto y me halaga tu comentario y espero mas…

Juniver: juniver aaaa fuiste la que se acerco mas a mi edad y espero el tema para que haga tu One-shot claro si estas dispuesta, me gusta y me emociona tus comentarios besos…

Me halagan sus comentarios en verdad… los amo soy los mejores lectores que puedo pedir gracias me animan mucho en seguir y espero mas hahaha el ganador o ganadora en este caso es Juniver como te comente arriba espero el tema… los quiero y besos disfruten…

**Anteriormente **

En ese momento llago Raditz junto a Ann, ella se fue con el, y el la sujeto por la cintura, en cambio yo me acerque a Raditz y le dije…

—te amo…

El me miro y formo en sus labios una sonrisa torcida…

Se inclino y me dio un beso en los labios…

**Continuara **

Diablos que acabo de hacer, actué sin pensar, y sobre todo en las consecuencias, estoy jugando con fuego y tarde o temprano me voy a quemar.

Celos, claro que no. Porque yo no e de ser feliz con alguien que si me valore…

Maldita sea mi suerte soy una egoísta y sin embargo me encanta.

No quiero ser así pero es indispensable, y estoy en mi instinto, de alguna manera a otra hirió mi orgullo, y yo queriendo venganza estoy saliendo con su primo, diablos soy una maldita zorra…

**Pov de Vegeta**

Esa sonrisa en su mirada, de alguna manera me hizo que se me devolviera el estomago… no puede ser que esta mujer, Bulma, me haga sentirme así solo con una mirada, talvez no e podido olvidarte aun que trate de hacerlo , opero en todo caso tu si lo has logrado y te envidio, quiero olvidarte y vienes con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y ese par de ojos y al diablo todo, te amo pero mi orgullo me salvara.

Y aun que quisiera volver, no e de poder yo estoy asiendo o mejor dicho hice una vida aquí en próximamente me casare, me desposare con Ann y no puedo hacer nada a cambio…

**Fin de pov **

**Pov de narrador… **

Ese par de miradas jugando un juego de miradas, tratando de reflejar todo lo contrario que sienten en su interior, y sobretodo ellos ni lo notan.

El sujetando de la cintura y una sonrisa en sus labios y su acompañante ni lo nota creyendo que es amor lo que siente por ella.

Ella sujetada de la cintura con una estrecha mano y la de ella en su espalda, una sonrisa falsa y sarcástica y el atontado y contengo con su nueva novia.

A que ilusos, y todo se creen, ellos son solo juegos de dar celos y sin pensar en los demás.

Después de terminar la junta y que todos abandonen la sala de juntas y se retiraran del edificio capsula…

Bulma estaba en su casa con sus padres en una charla de su nuevo hogar:

—solo digo que estaría bien vivir en un hotel cinco estrellas no esta para mas…—fue interrumpido por su padre.

—Respetamos tus decisiones querida pero queremos que estas mas tiempo con nosotros—dijo el—aparte ahora que tienes ala empresa a cargo— finalizo.

—exacto ocupo independizarme ver la vida por mi misma no digo que no los voy haber solo que ocupo espacio eso es todo ya lo e decidido mañana me mudo—

—esta bien querida…—dijo la Sra. Brief— quieres probar uno de mis pastelillos…

Así pasaron las horas Bulma empaco todas sus cosas en capsulas, al día siguiente todo listo partió a buscar su departamento, no fue muy difícil se instalo paso todo el día en su nueva casa, no pudo ir a la empresa y estaba consiente de que escario lleno de papeleo mañana.

Un nuevo día llago estaba lloviendo y Bulma se ducho y cambio. Se puso un traje color gris que marcaba su figura su cabello lo recogió en un moño alto, unos tacones altos color negro a juego con la camisa de cuello de tortuga negra y para finalizar un poco de maquillaje.

Desayuno y salio de su departamento, ya en el estacionamiento saco su estuche de capsulas hoy-poi, tomo el numero 3 y lo arrojo al suelo y de una nube de polvo salio un auto mustang color rojo subió en el y empezó a conducir ala corporación.

Al paso de unos 50 minutos llego, bajo del auto y lo encapsulo y se adentro ala corporación. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos y no faltaban halagos y saludos de sus empleados, rumores de ella y hombre babeando.

Una muchacha de unos 20 años aproximadamente se coloco a su lado y empezó hablar rápidamente.

—buenos días , soy Charol su asistente personal, tiene una lista de de cosas que hacer alas 1:00pm tiene una junta con el sobre los proyectos nuevos y luego de eso hay papeleo y mas papeleo de nuevas empresas que quieren asociarse…

—bueno Charol muchas gracias me podrías traer un café negro sin azúcar a mi oficina por favor en unos momentos empiezo con el papeleo y cuando falte 5 minutos para la junta me avisas prepara el salón de juntas agua las carpetas de los proyectos el cañón que este listo y las imágenes impresas es todo puedes irte— dijo ella

—si …—dijo retirándose hacer lo encargado

—a Charol espera…

—si

—no me llames con un Bulma me basta…

—no hay problema Srta. … digo Bulma

Ella le mostró en una sonrisa llego a su oficina se sentó en su silla y empezó el papeleo…

**Pov de Bulma**

_**11:30am**_

Firma y sello, firma sello, inicial, huella y listo. Tome el otro montón de papeleo y empecé de nuevo.

Tome el intercomunicador apreté el botón 1 y dije

—charol me podrías traer otro café…

—si claro en seguida…

**Fin de pov**

1:55pm se escucho el intercomunicador de nuevo

—es hora la esperan en la sala de juntas

—gracias Charol, cualquier cosa me llamas en la tablee— la usaban para mandar mensajes, etc.

Salio de su oficina solo le faltaba una hilera de papelero casi terminaba su día, llego ala sala de juntas faltando 1 minuto…

Entro camino hablando…

—buenas tardes como sabrá nuestra compañía tiene una gran variedad de negocios y proyectos en los cuales, sabrá usted tiene los materiales que ocupamos y tecnología una fecha estable para empezar el nuevo prototipo aero-chip el cual es un chip diseñado para la función de satisfacer el…—después de dicha explicación el complacido con la explicación pusieron la fecha que dentro de dos días pondrían en acción el trabajo mientras que la empresa Ouji-Hist. Traería un trabajador o aun reemplazo para estar seguros del que el trabajo este hiendo al correcto.

El señor Ouji se marcho complacido, Bulma volvió al papeleo después de terminar se fue a su departamento a descansar no sin antes recibir un mensaje de Raditz y de su mama de dándole buenas noches…

**Raditz**

**Buena noches preciosa descansa y sueña bonito en tu primer**

**Día como jefa y presidente de la corporación…**

**Te amo**

**Cuando salimos a tomar un café…**

**Bulma contesto **

Cuando quieras__igual te quiero

**Mama**

**Buenas noches querida te extraño mucho adivina que **

**Hoy fui a una pastelería divina y los pastelillos son divinos **

**Por no viniste avistarnos querida que acaso yo no soy tu**

**Madre o que **

**Bueno cuídate **

**Bulma contesto **

Igual mama te extraño mañana paso a visitarlo los quiero saluda a mi papa

Y lo de los pastelillos claro los probare

Y si mama tu eres mi madre solo que llegue cansada de trabajar

**Pov de Bulma**

Ha mi mama tan bipolar como siempre…. luego de eso se durmió 


	8. café

Capitulo: #7

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO AUN QUE NO ME DEJARAN REVIEWS

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

**Café **

Hoy me levante, el día era lluvioso y nublado era una escala de grises, se veía que en cualquier momento llovería pero no me interesaba hace una semana estaba igual.

Me puse un traje a juego con un saco negro impermeable y mi cabello lo sujete en un moño, agarre un paraguas del mismo color, no desayune, no tenía apetito y Salí de mi departamento.

Al salir del edificio saque mi estuche de capsulas agarre el mismo numero de ayer y de anteayer y así sucesivamente, pero para mi sorpresa el carro no arranco, no quise revisarlo y me dispuse irme caminando.

Camine y camine por la calles de mármol y el piso empedrado, abrí mi paraguas ya que el piso se empezó a mojar y yo me empecé a empapar…

Era tan apagado mi día o mejor dicho días, siempre la misma rutina, el prototipo ya habia empezado y hoy seria el penúltimo día, pero ese tipo que enviaron era un perfecto idiota, siempre tratando de coquetearme.

Raditz no me ha llamado y no e tenido ningún mensaje de el es como si me evitara y simplemente pienso que es lo mejor no quiero lastimarlo pero yo no lo amo.

Sin darme cuenta tropéese con alguien, levante mi vista para ver al individuo pero no pude ver su rostro ya que traía también paraguas y no se miraba su rostro simplemente no tenia ganas de pelear, me hice aun lado y empecé a caminar…

—Bulma eres tu— una voz me hablo que extrañamente se me hizo familiar

—Si… te conozco— dije al momento que volteaba a darle el frente

—no me reconoces soy yo— levanto su paraguas y dejo al margen su rostro en la lluvia y era el…

Le interrumpí—Yamcha…

—veo que me reconociste mírate eres toda una mujer…—tal comentario me hico sonrojar

Avergonzada—gracias creo y que has hecho de ti— dije acercándome a el…

—te parece si vamos a tomar un café— me dijo

—Si porque no, no creo que me haga daño llegar tarde a mi trabajo—

Y así empezamos a caminar al café mas cercano, cuando llegamos entramos, nos sentamos en una mesa junto al frente de una ventana, llego una camarera y nos pidió nuestras ordenes…

—buenas tardes Srta. Y Sr. Que desean pedir…

—buenas tardes yo quiero un café sin azúcar y unas galletas

—yo quiero un capuchino con espuma- dijo Yamcha

La muchacha se fue en busca de nuestras órdenes…

Pasaron los minutos y se formo un silencio incomodo, yo me quite el saco dejándome una camiseta de manga larga color blanco, fije mi vista por la ventana y mire a una familia pasando era la esposa, el esposo y los hijos, suspire y me dije cuanto no e soñado por esa familia vivir en un mundo de amor pero simplemente vivo en la realidad y eso es imposible…

La camarera llego con nuestras órdenes y se marcho yo tome mi café y me perdí en ese intenso color café azabache, hace mas de 6 años bueno 7 para ser exactos lo tomo así puede sonar ilógico pero me hace recordarlo, ese sabor embriagante pero agrió ala vez pero sin embargo con un toque de azúcar era algo ilógico pero con lógica ese color café intenso como los suyos y diablos como quisiera que este liquido fueran sus labios…

—y me en que trabajas—casi se me olvidaba a Yamcha sin mucho importancia conteste.

—Soy presidenta de la …— estire mis manos y estire las mangas entre mis dedos delgados estaban pálidas y como digamos no habia calefacción— y a que te dedicas— puse una sonrisa falsa

—trabajo de beisbolista soy muy famoso de seguro has escuchado hablar de mi— me dijo con orgullo

—lo lamento pero no…— dije en verdad no sabia que era beisbolista

—no hay problema y tienes pareja, no se alguien que te interese—levante una ceja justo cuando iba a contestar alguien respondió por mi….

— si yo soy su novio….

Levante el rostro y no puede ser que hace el aquí…

Susurre—Vegeta

—así es Bulma como te dije hoy nos reencontraríamos en la oficina— en la oficina, en la oficina pero no recuerdo que… o vamos que diablos aria el ahí y porque esta aquí

—y tu que haces aquí vegeta

—aparte de idiota sordo pero que se puede esperar de un insecto como tu

—sabes Yamcha creo que Será mejor que nos veamos luego tengo que hablar con Vegeta seriamente…—dije yo

—si no hay problema cuando estas libre…— pero que demonios lo hacían al drede

Yamcha solevanto y justo cuando se iba a ir vegeta le impidió el paso quedando frente a frente le dijo…

—creo que ese día no va a llegar desaparece de mis vista si la aprecias…— dios este hombre esta celoso.

Yamcha se marcho y vegeta se sentó frente a mi y no estaba a dispuesta hablar con el… no, no ahora me duele. Me levante pero el me sujeto el brazo y me dijo…

—Espera un segundo Bulma— no hice caso me quería ir como fuera posible Intente deshacer el contacto pero no podía— solo espera un segundo quieres

—no, no quiero suéltame— pero no hacia cazo a mi pedido

—porque Bulma, se que me odias pero no puedes negarme el habla…

—Quieres apostar—suspire— lárgate de mi vida no quiero volver a estar así no quiero, me hieres que no lo ves…

—Bulma yo te amo dejo mi orgullo aun lado y te lo digo—dijo el levantando un poco la voz

—me vale un bledo tu orgullo, ahora no lo dejes aun lado lo hubieras echo aya en el aeropuerto sabes espero a que me dijeras Bulma quédate no es necesario que te vallas yo te amo— una lagrima salio de mi parpado— pero que crees no yego ese día y no creo que llegue ahora ya después de 7 años tu ya tienes una nueva vida y yo quiero tener mi vida…

—yo…no es lo que crees… te amo pero a ella la quiero es mi mejor amiga y pronto será…

— tu esposa… exacto no seas masoquista y afronta tu responsabilidades ya que si a mí me fallaste…. Con ella no lo hagas— el soltó mi agarre y Salí del café sin tomar mis cosas que importa el dinero es lo que sobra solo quiero morirme si es posible

Camine y camine sin rumbo, las lagrimas salieron sin aviso y en buen momento se soltó el viento, me estaba muriendo de frió y la con lluvia la ropa mojada y un estornudo… lo que me faltaba un resfriado llegue a mi departamento y me encerré y me habiente a mi cama con la ropa mojada y el cabello húmedo solo quería sufrir en silencio ya aun que sea….

**En el café **

Esas palabras no salían de mi mente:

—yo…no es lo que crees… te amo pero a ella la quiero es mi mejor amiga y pronto será…

—tu esposa… exacto no seas masoquista y afronta tu responsabilidades ya que si a mí me fallaste…. Con ella no lo hagas—solté su agarre esas simples palabras me derrumbaron…

Tanto tiempo y ella siempre a tenido la razón este maldito orgullo que me digne a soltar hoy, ya no sirve de nada, no ahora si no hace esos malditos 7 años…

Soy un completo estupido, me quiero odiar y morir pero no arreglo nada así ella sufre yo me cazo y espante a su mejor amigo que es un insecto que me la robo y la beso en sus perfectos labios color carmesí, tan deseables y ese cuerpo que…

—Sr. La dama que estaba aquí se acaba de marchar y dejo sus cosas es conocido de usted—dijo la camarera

—si lo soy, yo pagare la cuenta, cuanto es

—7 dólares

—Toma—dije dándole lo indicado— quédate con el cambio y el abrigo de la chica en donde esta

—voy en seguida por el — ella tardo unos 3 minutos y volvió— aquí tiene, se le ofrece algo mas

—no gracias es todo me retiro— me levante y me fui

Salí del café y saque mi capsula de mi carro, luego entre en el y puse rumbo a mí casa…

Llegue en unos 10 minutos entre ala gran casa que me dieron mis padres y que imploraron para que viviera con Ann.

La mire ahí sentada viendo el televisor unos de esos programas que tanto le gustan

—ya llegaste cariño como te fue en la junta

—muy bien fue muy estresante me iré a tomar una ducha— me dio un beso en los labios y me fue ala habitación para tomar la ducha, deje el abrigo en el carro no valla hacer que Ann sospeche algo….

Al terminar de darme la ducha Salí del baño tome una hoja y un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir…. Diciéndole a Bulma las cosas que nunca pude y que no se aclararon…

El día llego de nuevo y hice lo de siempre desayune con Ann y me encamine en el auto a la empresa…

Legue y no faltaron esas vulgares mujeres arrimadas que me quieren acosar, después de tanto alboroto entre a mi oficina y le dije a mi asistente por el trasmisor

—sanly llama a Raditz a mi oficina no dijo nada y en varios minutos lo hizo

— me hablabas vegeta

— si quiero que le entregues esto a Bulma

— ¿Bulma y eso?

—solo hazlo y no esculque cosas que no soy tullas entendido

—como digas, entonces me tomo el día adiós

—pero ven acá insecto

—dios vegeta

**Departamento de Bulma**

Bulma no fue a trabajar ya que se habia resfriado llama a Charol explicándole lo sucedido…

Colgué el teléfono y lo puse de nuevo en mi mesa de noche me encontraba tirada en mi cama como idiota sin defensas y nada… de repente sono el celular

**Llamada**

**Raditz _**hola Bulma podríamos vernos hoy en tu oficina

**Bulma_ **lo siento Raditz pero estoy enferma y me encuentro en mi departamento

**Raditz_** No hay problema dame la dirección y voy para ya no te preocupes

**Bulma_ **esta bien pero si te enfermas no vengas a que te cure…

Le di la dirección y espere a que llegara Raditz ahora que será lo que me quiere decir…

**CONTINUARA **

Muchas gracias por su apoyo los quiero en verdad…

Se pasan no me dejaron reviews pero bueno

Espero les aya gustado espero su opinión pon la historia en favorito y síguela así sabrás cuando subo xd bien locutor bueno adiós

Les gusto el capi o no quieren ver a vegeta suplicando y Bulma asiendo se fuerte Ann celosa o compresible raditz y yamcha sufren por bulma y la quieren en verdad

Abra boda no abra vegeta si se casara se escapara afrontara la realidad o luchara por bulma será cierto que le gusta ser masoquista..

Entérate mas adelante


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo: #8

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador

**Gracias por sus reviews me inspiran a seguir gracias… **

Xxyoxiha98xX

ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE PERO TU HISTORIA ES MEJOR Y POR MUCHO GRACIAS POR SEGUI MI HISTORIA SIGNIFICA MUCHO

22Marujaz

me alegra que te guste heheh enserio eso significa que te provoco lagrimas si gracias por tu reviews si seguiré actualizando

juniver

rhahaha no lose talvez si se case bueno no lose hahah me alegra que te siga gustando significa mucho y lo del one-shot se me esta complicando quiero hacerlo de otro tipo de tema pero te are saber cuando lo suba

gracias besos cuídate

bulmitaouji

aaaa me alegra que te aya gustado y que comentes todas mis historias eres un amor de persona eres fabulosa claro que vegeta va a suplicar pero todo a su debido tiempo ya sabes que tus comentarios son bien devenidos y claro nos estamos leyendo

**Anteriormente **

**Llamada**

**Raditz _**hola Bulma podríamos vernos hoy en tu oficina

**Bulma_ **lo siento Raditz pero estoy enferma y me encuentro en mi departamento

**Raditz_** No hay problema dame la dirección y voy para ya no te preocupes

**Bulma_ **esta bien pero si te enfermas no vengas a que te cure…

Le di la dirección y espere a que llegara Raditz ahora que será lo que me quiere decir…

**Actualmente **

Raditz llego en unos 10 minutos a me departamento, no acomode nada, lo deje como estaba, me sentía mal, no tanto físicamente sino, espiritualmente, tener un novio, que tu lo consideras como un hermano, la persona que te guste este comprometido y de un momento a otro te quiere recuperar, se aparece un amigo de años atrás y quiere algo contigo…

Porque mi vida están complicada, primero yo no amo a Raditz solo lo considero como un amigo un hermano pero el no a mí, segundo amo a vegeta pero el ya me traiciono esta comprometido y no quiero llegar y quitarle el esposo a otra, y tercero yamcha un amigo que ni siquiera lo recuerdo…

Sin darme cuanta me quede en mis pensamientos Raditz hablaba y hablaba de no se que cosas no le prestaba atención, sin darme cuanta solté un suspiro tan profundo, el me miro y me dijo…

—te sientes bien Bulma—su mirada era de preocupación diablos me sentía peor así tengo que decirle tengo que decirle la verdad

—si porque lo preguntas es solo el resfriado nada grave—diablos por que no lo hice aaa será un día pesado

—Bulma te quería dar algo te lo manda Vegeta—mi cara tomo una gran curiosidad que me querrá dar ese estupido sensual vegeta que esta…. Por dios hasta en mis pensamientos te hablo…

—y que es raditz—le dije así o mas obvia Bulma parases colegiala… si me afectan los resfriados

—es ropa—ropa y para que me ropa—dijo que era tulla y como no podía traértela a ti me dijo que te la mandaba—dijo dándome un saco y… si es el que olvide en el café

—y porque el no podía traerlo—

—creo que fue con Ann haber el pastel de la boda y esas cosas—suspiro—y porque tan interesada

—a no, no mas curiosidad—dije nerviosa

—Bulma no me digas que aun sientes algo por el—dijo tratando se ser lo mas comprensible ya que el habia sido su mejor amigo y sabia de pies a cabeza como estaba el asunto de Bulma y Vegeta

—Yo—mire su rostro tan tierno, tan duro, tan Raditz—yo no lo se

—como que no sabes Bulma—dijo el subiendo el tono

—ya te lo dije no lo se no estoy consiente de mis emociones

—entonces no me amas a mi verdad

—Raditz yo—no podía seguir

—dímelo Bulma no estés jugando dime la verdad

—No raditz no te amo—dije yo sin verle la cara

—entonces porque me diste esta ilusión y me la quitas—suspiro y enojado sus manos estaban en su cabeza—porque

—No lose lo hice por impulso—

—impulso de que—dijo el mas desesperado

—no quiero decirlo

—dilo maldita sea

—no

—dilo ahora porque Bulma Briefs

—fue por celos lo admito por celos

—celos de que

—de ver a Vegeta con Ann le tenia envidia de verlos felices cariñosos, de ver a Vegeta asiendo cosas que cuando estaba conmigo no hacia de verlo tan cambiado de verlo en verdad feliz y mas cuando fue al café y se hizo pasar por mi nov…

—tu que

Susurrando—novio lo hizo por celos y me confeso que me amaba

—y que le dijiste tu

—yo no hice nada

—porque si tu novio soy yo Bulma

—no lo se solo paso

—lo sigues amando verdad

—no se

—no sabes porque

—porque el tiene una familia tiene una vida en donde no estoy en donde no estoy planeada y el va a estar casado y yo no quiero ser su amante

—Te propuso ser su amante—dijo todo cabreado

—claro que no y si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera aceptado

—entonces esta jugando contigo y con Ann

—Raditz no lose—fue lo único que alcance a decirle ya que salio corriendo de mi apartamento.

Al verlo así no se que podía hacer recogí el saco me lo puse y Salí detrás de el, el clima seguí igual y a como iba no iba a mejor y yo tampoco.

Corrí y corrí por el estacionamiento pero no lo veía por ningún lugar, y entonces lo vi en su auto dios que va hacer este hombre… no pude hacer nada al respecto se fue de mi alcance y yo estaba descalza y solo de abrigó, el saco, entonces me encamine de regreso a mi departamento mis manos estaban frías y las metí ala bolsas del saco y pude sentir un papel doblado dios que será no quise sacarlo a causa de la lluvia así que empecé a correr para tratar de llegar mas rápido a mí departamento.

Cuando llegue serré la puerta de mi departamento con seguro, me senté en mi sofá de piel, la verdad no me importaba si estaba mojada, solo quería leer ese mugroso papel.

Me quite el saco y saque la hoja estaba arrugada con mis manos empecé abrirla y empecé a leer…

**Bulma.**

**Talvez después de que termines de leer esto me odios pero ya no puedo mi vida es un asco, tu ya me contaste tu versión de la historia bueno en parte de ella, ahora quiero que tú me escuches a mí.**

**Se que siempre a sido primero mi orgullo y créeme tarde me di cuenta de mi error, tu valías mas que eso, y mírame ahora escribiendo este mugroso papel porque no tengo el suficiente valor para verte la cara, y tu mujer no ayudas, no me quieres escuchar, **

**Mujer me enamore de ti por varias razones en si pero más que nada porque eres caprichosa, tu dulzura, por tu genio de mil demonios, y un así me gustaste, eres una bruja, nunca te pode olvidar, y sigo entando en ese mismo renglón. **

**Trate y trate de olvidarte pero ciertamente no pude, y mírame acto seguido me voy a cazar sin amor y sin ti…**

**Pero quiero que sepas que nunca me daré por vencido, así como me olvidaste are que me recuerdes que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti. **

**Aun que seas caprichosa así eres tu,**

**Muchas veces lose **

**No te importan los demás y quieres todo a tu manera,**

**¿Por qué te comportas así? **

**Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir,**

**En el pasado que se fue,**

**La gente empeñada,**

**No lo comprendes y te hace llorar,**

**Angustiada estas,**

**Con las personas nunca te entiendes, **

**Pero sola nunca estarás…**

**Porque yo estaré ahí,**

**Ya veras, aunque mil tormentas vendrán,**

**Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida,**

**Cuenta conmigo AMOR**

**Porque TÚ y YO nos abrazaremos los dos **

**Y muchas cosas juntos vamos hacer y el valor a protegerte mientras vivas **

**Aquí en mi CORAZON…**

**Entiende Bulma no te dejare ir, no esta vez… **

**Vegeta…**

Si alguna vez quisiera gritar y llorar de la emoción seria esta, pero no se que creer, el ya me perdió y no se si pueda recuperarme, TE AMO pero a veces mi orgullo me salva de la perdición que es estar a tu lado…

**Con Raditz**

**Pov narrador**

Raditz estaba cabreado por las palabras de Bulma y de cómo Vegeta estava jugando con ella y con Ann al mismo tiempo, una era su mejor amiga y la otra era un persona prestigiosa para la familia las defendería alas dos.

—ese estupido de Vegeta no se salvara—dijo mientras conducía ala casa de vegeta.

Después de 5 minutos frente al volante llego.

Se bajo del auto toco el timbre y quien abrió fue Ann.

—Hola Raditz en que te puedo ayudar—dijo ella de manera tierna

—hola Ann se encuentra Vegeta es que tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con el— dijo este con una mirada asesina

—si a horita lo llamo quieres pasar—

—No gracias lo espero afuera—ella asintió mientras ella llamaba a vegeta

Este llego ala puerta.

—que quieres Raditz…—no termino porque un puño contracto en su rostro—pero que demonios te pasa Raditz

—Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes—dijo este de nuevo dándole un golpe a vegeta solo que este lo detuvo.

—de que demonios quieres hablar insecto

—de Bulma

Y otro golpe fue al rostro de vegeta y uno al estomago de Raditz.

—no seas estupido que haces aquí y que me quieres hablar de ella—dijo este contraatacando

Raditz no respondió sin embargo otro golpe si y este hizo que vegeta cayera el piso

Ann que vio todo se acerco a vegeta.

—vegeta que demonios paso aquí, quien es Bulma—dijo ella preocupada alado de su comprometido.

—Métete ala casa y no interfieras en la pelea—se quito la sangre de su labio—si no me ayudas no estorbes

—vegeta

—has lo que te digo mujer ahora.

Ella no respondió y se encerró en la casa.

—ahora si que tiene que ver aquí Bulma

CONTINUARA

QUE EMOCION QUE LES PARECIO SI SE QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO TENGO OTRA HISTORIA POR S QUIEREN PASAR A LEERLA SE TITULA LA BENDA QUE ABRIO MIS OJOS DE GOKU Y MILK.

DEJEN REVIEWS ME GUSTARIA SU OPINION.

BESOS.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo: 9

DISCLAIMER: Dragón ball z no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.

juniver

me alegra que te guste hehehe todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. a y lo del One-Shot ya se me habia olvidado tengo uno pensado se tratara de sus pensamientos del uno y del otro que sienten por si solos solo que casi no tengo tiempo.

bulmitaouji

hehehe si se esta poniendo fuerte hahaha y Ann pues luego ella va hacer cosas. ¬¬ yace se merece vegeta los golpes pero es que es tan pues vegeta hahaha. si solo falta que vegeta arregle todo... podria decirse

me alegra que te este gustando besos.

lula04gonzalez

me alegra que de intriga hehehhe y si terminare la historia solo que nose cuando pueda actualizar.

Xxyoxitha94xX

jejeje me cachaste si la puse es que me gusto mucho aun que quería poner la de poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa, pero no se siento que se identificaba mas esta. yace vegeta es una cabeza fría pero dulce XD. Alo mejor si a lo mejor no le dice heheh solo lee.

saludos igual besos

22Marujaz

me alegra que te guste, enserio derramaste lagrimas hehehe lo siento, si lose yo también quiero un novio a si :P claro seguiré actualizando.

besos

colin.

me alegra que te guste la historia, si actualizare, hahah raditz si va a sufrir wahahaha ok no, gracias por el cumplido, si si terminare todas mis dos historias heheh.

gracias. te cuidas.

ANTERIORMENTE

—vegeta que demonios paso aquí, quien es Bulma—dijo ella preocupada alado de su comprometido.

—Métete ala casa y no interfieras en la pelea—se quito la sangre de su labio—si no me ayudas no estorbes

—vegeta

—has lo que te digo mujer ahora.

Ella no respondió y se encerró en la casa.

—ahora si que tiene que ver aquí Bulma

CONTINUARA

—No seas estupido y dime porque juegas con ella—dijo Raditz

—Yo no e jugado con ella—dijo el enojado

—y la carta que…—dijo el

—Cual carta—dijo confundido—la leíste, te dijo que no tocaras nada.

—si la leí tienes algún problema, ella es mi novia y no te voy a dejar que le hagas daño—suspiro—no otra vez no, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

—si hay un problema…

— ¿cual? ¿Cuál es vegeta?

—Yo la amo…—fue cortado

—Si en verdad la amas porque la dejaste sola, porque simplemente la dejaste ir—dijo enojado—al no tener respuesta le dio un golpe en una costilla—dime carajo

—porque fui un idiota por eso la deje ir y quiero recuperarla…

—y que va a pasar con Ann, que va a posar con la boda—dijo tratando de controlarse.

Vegeta su mano en la costilla reteniendo el dolor le dijo—se cánsela yo no la amo, se termina todo…

—que fácil es decirlo no lo crees—suspiro—quiero hechos no palabras, quiero actos no promesas—en ese mismo momento se hacer a el y lo presiono en la pared de la casa lo levanto y le dijo— comete un error y te mato, hazla sufrir y ella no será la única que sufrirá, si la pierdes no la busques déjala ir y sobretodo si en verdad la amas ponte en su lugar… déjala ir si no eres demasiado bueno para ella, ella dio todo por ti y tu que le has dado la espalda y tu salida como un cobarde, te lo repito si le haces daño por mi cuenta corre tu asesinato…

El lo suelta, le da la espalda y se va de ahí dejando a Vegeta tirado en el suelo, que aria ahora, tiene que decidir la vida es un riesgo pero el arriesgara todo solo por ella…

CASA DE BULMA.

Si alguna vez quisiera gritar y llorar de la emoción seria esta, pero no se que creer, el ya me perdió y no se si pueda recuperarme, TE AMO pero a veces mi orgullo me salva de la perdición que es estar a tu lado…

Vegeta por favor déjame en paz quiero olvidarte y tu vienes aquí y te metes en mi ser, ya no quiero sufrir, quiero escapar dejarlo todo de nuevo y volver hacer la persona que nunca quise ser.

Siempre e estado acompañada pero simplemente me siento sola, quiero ser alguien del olvido me niego a volver contigo, pero te amo quiero lo imposible queremos lo imposible entre menos me das mas me enamoro yo y cuando me das todo quiero estar junto a ti ser aquella adolescente que alguna vez fui, pero el pasado es inevitable.

Y a pesar de los años seguemos sintiendo lo mismo, pero el destino nos quiere separar pero que tengo que hacer yo para estar junto que tienes que hacer tu para que estas junto a mi y estar como alguna vez fuimos.

Feliz…

Pov de narrador

Ella acostada en su cuarto pensando lo inevitable y el pensado en como hacer realidad lo que es inevitable, se aman pero duele amarse.

Bulma cansada de tanto amar, dolida por todo lo a pasado en su vida y tener que pensar en esa carta no saber que hacer, no saber que decidir.

Como dije ella estaba acostada en su cama esperando que el sueño la venciera…

Suspiro y dijo.

—me duele amarte así vegeta—dijo eso y se quedo dormida.

CON VEGETA

Vegeta cabreado entro a su hogar si así se le puede llamar, entro y azoto la puerta, pero sienta persona lo estaba esperando con un rostro sin sentimiento alguno.

—Me vas a decir quien es Bulma— dijo Ann

—No te interesa eso a ti y no, no te lo voy decir—dijo vegeta decidido, su orgullo ya estaba demasiado lastimado.

—mira vegeta—suspiro—no te estoy preguntando es una afirmación y quiero saber la razón—hablo— AHORA!

Vegeta frustrado— enserio quieres saberlo—dijo el

—si y ahora—dijo ella enojada

—ES ALA PERSONA QUE AMO Y QUIERO TENER AMI LADO—dijo decidido.

—….—

—mira Ann, lo siento tu querías la verdad—habla— esto es confundo…

— ¿en verdad la amas? ¿Estas seguro de ello? — dijo ella tratando de ser lo mas serena posible.

—Si…estoy seguro—dijo el frustrado— por no se que hacer es demasiado…complicado—dijo el

—mira Vegeta voy hacer lo mas clara contigo—dijo ella— entre tu y yo nunca nos hemos entendido por decir así… yo no te voy a obligar a estar con alguien que no quieres, te apoyo en tus decisiones…—dijo ella con sinceridad el le sonrió— pero vuelve a dejar en ridículo y créeme Raditz no será el único que te mate…

Vegeta desconcertado— ¿como sabes eso?—dijo el—y no contestaste mi pregunta—dijo en una sonrisa torcida.

—créeme Vegeta no me conoces y créeme nunca lo harás—dijo ella de igual manera con una sonrisa—y la respuesta creo que es la respuesta ya la sabes tu…

Me largo de aquí…

Vegeta estaba sorprendido por sus respuestas—adonde vas—dijo el

—Vegeta ya no somos nada y siempre e querido ir me de esta horrible ciudad mi deseo es viajar… y créeme lo haré…

—Gracias— dijo el un susurro.

Ella desapareció de su vista y el solo podía pensar en…

Ahora solo tengo que luchar por ti Bulma… se que lograre que creas en mi de nuevo… por ti dejaría mi orgullo a un lado…


End file.
